


[Podfic] The Uninvited Guest

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Affection, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Caretaking, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insomnia, M/M, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sleep disorders, Sleepwalking, Wound Tending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: entanglednow's summary:Aziraphale is used to spending long nights battling insomnia and repairing old and damaged books. But he's unprepared for his new neighbour to be quite so attractive, or to develop a habit for sleepwalking into his flat during the night.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	1. Like Ships Passing In The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Uninvited Guest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916609) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Stream** the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-The-Uninvited-Guest-by-entanglednow-part-1-of-6-et13mo)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/6n6chnnk5d41sfl/GO_The_Uninvited_Guest_1_6.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Woke up this Morning](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/till-paradiso/musikbrause-radio-part-2/woke-up-this-morning-tp-53) by Till Paradiso  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC-SA 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


	2. Hello Neighbour

**Stream** the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-The-Uninvited-Guest-by-entanglednow-part-2-of-6-et79g8)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ouv4auxfif98l6k/GO_The_Uninvited_guest_2_6.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Woke up this Morning](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/till-paradiso/musikbrause-radio-part-2/woke-up-this-morning-tp-53) by Till Paradiso  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC-SA 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)

 **Sound:**  
[Page Turn](https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/) by flag2  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
